Dirty Talkers
by Lorilozz
Summary: Nathan's good at juggling the important things in life, but sometimes plans go awry. Unable to make it home for Valentine's Day, he's determined to make it a night his wife won't ever forget. He knows a little Dirty Talk can go a long way.


**Title:** Dirty Talkers

**Summary:** Nathan's good at juggling the important things in his life, but sometimes plans go awry. He can't make it home for Valentine's Day, but he's determined to make it a night his wife won't ever forget. He knows better than anyone that a little Dirty Talk can go a long way.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** I haven't written a one shot in almost six months, but this one decided it wanted to be written. It's set about 6 years after my other one shot **_Having It All_**, but can also be a stand alone. Thanks to **Dawn**, **Kris** and **Molly** for their feedback and to **Di** for taking the time to beta it for me.

* * *

"I'm sorry, baby. I've tried, I really have, but there's no way I'm getting on a plane tonight."

"I know… it's not your fault." Haley sighed and shook her head, glad that he couldn't see her frown. Tucking the phone between her ear and the pillow, she ran her hand over the worn material of her cotton pajamas and looked longingly at the hot pink silk of the new lingerie she'd bought especially for this evening which was hanging over a chair in the corner of the bedroom.

Jamie had gone camping with a friend and his family for a few days and Cami was staying with her Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton and cousin Ellie for the night. The cousins were so close in age that at six and seven years old, they were the best of friends and pretty much inseparable. With the house to themselves, Haley had organized a blissful night of romance and sizzling hot sex to celebrate Valentine's Day… and now it was all for naught.

"I understand, Nathan."

He winced at the disappointment in her voice. He knew she'd been planning something special for them this evening. He'd been on the road a lot lately, more than ever now that he'd started coaching. Not only did he have to travel for games, but he and his assistant were always checking out colleges for potential players. Haley had also been busy with her teaching and working on a new album in the studio so they hadn't had a lot of time together. He knew how much this night meant to her, even if he did kind of lean towards the belief that the day was made up by greeting card companies to increase their profits. He didn't need a special day to show his wife how much he loved and desired her… but Haley adored the celebration so it was killing him to know that he was letting her down. Stupid airline! Of course their staff had to strike when he desperately needed to get back to Tree Hill.

"Hales… God, I'm so, so sorry. I can't fucking believe this." He cursed, running a hand through his hair and glaring at the other people stranded by the cancelled flight who were staring at him after his outburst.

Hearing how distraught he was, Haley felt bad for letting him feel so guilty. None of this was his fault. It was his job to travel for games and he couldn't control a flight cancellation. "It's okay, Nathan. You just get home safe and maybe we can celebrate tomorrow night."

"Ha! You really think you can organize another night with a child free home?" Nathan laughed, knowing that there was always one child around and sometimes other people's children as well.

"Haven't you learned by now that I can make anything happen? We'll do something fun with Cami tomorrow to wear her out. She can go to bed early or maybe she can sleep over at your mom's."

"Yeah… okay." He agreed. He hated being away from his kids as much as he did his wife, so the thought of having to spend another night without them, even if it was to ensure some alone time with Haley, didn't feel right. But if he got to spend the day with Cami, he would be happy, he thought smiling to himself. His little girl was growing up so fast.

"Good. I'd hate to think my new outfit was a complete waste of time…"

Nathan's thoughts of children and children's activity shut off immediately as his wife's comment piqued his interest. "What outfit?"

"Nuh-uh. You'll just have to wait until you get home."

He groaned as though in pain. "Haaales. That's so not fair."

"Aw, poor baby." She chuckled, enjoying teasing him.

"Well I wouldn't want to get you all hot and bothered while you're stuck in the middle of an airport, would I?" she said coyly. "I mean, for instance, it would be cruel of me to describe how soft the silk feels against my skin, or that when I move against the sheets, my lace panties rub softly against me and I imagine that it's you touching me, stroking me. But I'm not cruel, so I wouldn't tell you that."

Nathan's temperature soared and he felt himself break out in a sweat from the images she'd helped build up in his head. He could picture their room so well, with their big bed and his gorgeous wife lying against fluffed up pillows talking to him while she touched herself. They were big fans of phone sex due to his constant traveling and they'd even indulged in a webcam so that when he had a room to himself he could not only hear her, but watch her. God, he was going to be rock hard any second just thinking about it.

"You, my evil wife, are going to get me into some serious trouble here." He growled, searching around for a sign to the men's bathroom. He needed a stall to hide in for some privacy and he needed it now!

Her disappointment forgotten, Haley chuckled down the phone. "You know, it's been a long time since we've done it in a public place… maybe you should reacquaint yourself with the thrill you get at the risk of being caught."

He knew she was joking, but the suggestion had merit. Finding what he was looking for, Nathan charged over to the door of the disabled toilet. Sure, he felt a twinge of guilt, but no more than when he occasionally nabbed a handicap parking space when parking was a bitch at the mall. He'd never used the permit when he was actually in his wheelchair, so he figured he had a few uses up his sleeve. Okay, so he was totally justifying, but at the moment he was too worked up to care and he needed privacy.

"Talk to me, baby. I'm not there for you, so I want you to please yourself. Talk me through it." He quickly flipped down the lid of the toilet and sat down.

Without question she hit the speaker phone button and placed the phone in its cradle before lying back against the pillows. Running her hand along the smooth skin exposed between her old singlet and cotton shorts, Haley sighed contentedly. He didn't need to know what she was really wearing. He deserved the fantasy, and hopefully she could bring that fantasy to life for him tomorrow night.

"Don't just do it, Hales… you have to talk to me. What are you wearing? What's this new outfit I'm missing out on?"

"Oh, you'd love it, Nathan. It's silk. Hot. Pink. Silk. There's lace edging on the singlet, barely covering my breasts… in fact I can almost see my nipples through it… and they're hard, baby. Just the way you like them. If you were here, you'd be taking them into your mouth and suckling them through the fabric."

He let out another choked groan at her words. Pink! She never wore pink… well hardly ever. He loved her in it, but she rarely indulged him. She'd obviously decided to get it for him as an extra special Valentine's gift.

He frantically fumbled with the zipper of his jeans as he tried to ease the tightness in his pants as well as hold onto the phone. Damn it… he needed his Bluetooth earpiece. Then he could be totally hands free and he was thinking he'd need both hands free any minute now.

Unaware of her husband's struggle, Haley continued. She explored her body, cupping her breasts which felt full and firm; each soft touch over her nipples sending a little frisson of lust thrumming through her veins. With her eyes closed, she imagined Nathan's hands, instead of her own and easily lost herself in the fantasy.

"It's just like you're here. I can feel you kissing my neck, biting me gently and laving at the skin. I love that little flicker thing you do with your tongue… I especially like it in sensitive places."

Nathan closed his eyes at the thought of flicking his tongue over her sweet skin, moving lower and lower until he found her heat and lapped at the juices he always found there. It was always such a turn on knowing how wet she got for him. Only him.

"I can taste you now, Hales. So sweet. So perfect. I love cupping that hot ass of yours and lifting you up to my mouth so I can drink you in. Argh. I'm so hard for you, baby." He groaned, as he freed himself from his boxers and took the raging erection into his hand, closing his eyes and imagining it was her small, soft hands stroking him from base to tip.

Sliding her hand through her damp folds, Haley slipped a finger inside her wet heat and sighed, a sound that her husband had heard a thousand times before. He knew exactly what she was doing and picturing it in his mind almost sent him over the edge.

"I love it when your fingers are inside me." She said breathlessly, slipping in a second digit.

"What do you love more, baby? My fingers, or my mouth… or my cock?"

He heard her strangled moan come through the phone and smirked. She loved dirty talk, always had and he knew just how to turn her from simmering to scorching hot.

"I love it all."

"So do I. I love touching you in every way baby… filling you in every way… but it's my cock that's hungry for you now. It's so damn hard, Hales, and it's pulsing in my hand wanting to be inside you."

The reality of her words penetrated the lusty haze she was lost in and she stilled. "Nathan? Are you… touching yourself right now… like, really actually touching yourself?" she asked.

He could imagine her stunned face, her surprise that he had taken her teasing advice and was masturbating at the airport.

"Mmhmm. I'm locked away in a disabled toilet. Why should you have all the fun?"

The thought of her husband being unable to control himself, unable to wait because of his need for her drove her crazy. Crazy enough to not even take in the fact that he was occupying the disabled toilet.

"I wish I was there so I could take you into my mouth." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Her words sent a jolt of pure hot white lightning to his dick and it twitched in his hand. He imagined her kneeling before him, wrapping her lips around him and working his cock with her tongue. Everyone on the other side of the door oblivious to the way she made love to him with her mouth.

"God, I wish you were here too. I can practically feel you now. You're so good at sucking me off, Hales. That mouth of yours is like magic."

She smiled to herself, proud that she had this effect on him. "Would you take me there, Nathan? Would you fuck me at the airport with strangers only feet away on the other side of the wall?"

"Hell yes! I'd fuck you right up against that wall until you were screaming my name. I wouldn't care who the hell was around." He swore, his hand moving faster and faster at the thought. "I'm imagining it right now. My pants are still around my knees from when you gave me the most fucking amazing blowjob known to man."

"Naturally." She quipped as she reached across the bed and into the back of one of her drawers to retrieve the vibrator she kept there.

"Your back is pressed against the wall, your shirt pushed right up so I can lick your nipples because I've made damn sure your tits are hanging out of your bra. My hands are sliding up your thighs as I hike your skirt up around your waist. Of course, your torn panties are lying on the floor somewhere so there are no obstacles between us now."

Haley closed her eyes, letting the fantasy come to life in her mind. Running her hand along her pussy, she lubricated herself before switching on the vibrator and slowly circling her swollen nub.

"Is that what I think it is?" he growled with pleasure. Nathan loved to watch his wife use her toys and to use them with her. He just wished he was there to join in.

"Uh-huh." She said distractedly before prompting him, "Keep going."

"You take my dick in your hands and run it along your wet slit, coating me with your juices. I press my thumb against your clit just the way you like it and you're almost coming right then and there… but I pull back because when you come, it'll be when I'm inside you."

"Where inside of me?" she asked shakily, knowing that her hint would hit him hard. He loved taking her tight, sweet ass.

"Oh God." He muttered at the thought. "Are you trying to kill me?"

She chuckled. "Would I do that?"

"You'll pay for this, wifey." He threatened in a strained voice. She knew the mention of taking her that way would damn near tip him over the edge and she loved the power she held over him.

"Promise?" she asked huskily.

"Tomorrow night you'll get everything you've asked for… I promise."

Her ass clenched at his words and she felt herself getting closer to reaching her climax. Her breathing increased and she new she was practically panting as she ground against the vibrator, pressing it harder into her clit.

He could hear her getting closer and knew he wasn't far behind. Stroking himself furiously, he continued his fantasy. "We forget where we are and when I thrust into you, the whole damn airport must hear you cry out. It wouldn't matter if you'd kept quiet though, because I'm pounding into you so hard and fast that the wall's shaking. Every single person in that place knows exactly what's going on… and that turns you on, baby. It turns you on so much. You know it does."

"Oh God." She cried out as her whole body tensed; her back arching and her toes curling as her orgasm ripped through her.

Hearing his wife coming hard, Nathan lost what little control he had left and with one last thrust into his hand he came with an intensity that shocked him, cum spilling out onto his hand and thighs in hot little bursts.

How he managed to do it silently was beyond him, but when his orgasm subsided and his vision cleared he was thankful he hadn't brought attention to his activities. It may have sounded hot in his fantasy… and he may even have found it funny if he and Haley had been caught, but the thought of being 'that perv' who masturbated in the toilets wasn't exactly appealing.

"You still with me, Hales?" he asked softly.

"Mmm… barely. I think I need to sleep for a week to recover." She chuckled.

He loved the sound of her so replete and satisfied. Damn, he couldn't wait to get home to her.

"Okay, you sleep now, baby, and I'll be home in the morning."

She grunted in response and he knew he'd lost her. She was down for the count. "I love you, baby. Happy Valentine's Day."

Nathan smiled as he heard her murmur "Best ever. Love you."

Looking down at himself, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight he made. What a mess. But it was so damn worth it.

~*~

Haley laughed as she watched her husband make a fool of himself. Cami was teaching him the dance moves to her latest favorite song and to say he was struggling was an understatement. Considering how well that man moved on a basketball court and between the sheets, it was hard to believe how hopeless his moves were on the dance floor. They'd spent the day doing lots of fun activities, all things that Cami wanted to do. Nathan was so good with both of his children, but considering Jamie usually wanted to play sports which her husband also loved, she was especially touched when he willingly participated in his daughter's choice of activities. Today he'd already had a doll and teddy bear tea party, had his hair and make up done and played princes and princesses and he'd done it all with a smile on his face. Truly, the man was a saint.

Copying a move that Cami made look easy, Nathan somehow managed to trip himself over and land on his ass. Once she was sure her daddy wasn't hurt, Cami broke into giggles which soon turned into shrieks as Nathan grabbed her and pulled her down to the floor with him for some 'tickle-time'.

"Mama! Help me!" she squealed between giggles.

"Oh no! Not the Tickle Monster! I'll save you, Princess Cami." Haley cried dramatically and ran over to them lifting her daughter into her arms and hugging her tightly.

When they heard the front door open and Deb's voice calling out, Cami squirmed out of her mother's arms and ran for the door. "Grandma!"

"Hey, sweetie pie. I've missed you." Deb said as she knelt down to hug her granddaughter.

"I missed you too, Grandma. I'm sleeping at your house tonight." Looking back at her parents for a moment, Cami leaned in close to Deb's ear and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Can we watch princess movies and eat candy?"

Nodding her head, Deb held back a chuckle. Nathan and Haley were quite happy for their children to have some candy at their Grandmother's house, but Cami thought it was a secret and they'd decided to let her keep on believing so.

Pulling his wife into his side, Nathan watched his mother and daughter with a smile. There had been a time when he thought he would never have moments like this, but everything had worked out well and he was more than happy to have his mother in his and his family's life.

Knowing nobody could see, he dropped his hand to her ass and squeezed tightly. When she looked up at him in surprise she found his eyes had darkened slightly and she saw the promise of what was to come. They had both been thinking about the night ahead all day because they still hadn't had time to themselves.

Nathan had made it home early that morning and she'd woken to find herself in his arms as he slept peacefully beside her. She'd woken him up with kisses and before long things were getting quite hot and heavy, both of them remembering the night before.

Unfortunately, they'd been interrupted before they could get too far. They'd heard the front door open and their daughter's voice calling out for them. Wrapped in robes, they both went downstairs to greet their daughter and Luke who'd brought her home. He had taken one look at their attire and smirked.

"Good night then?" he asked.

They shared an amused smile knowing that their night had been far from how Luke imagined it, but knowing that they couldn't disagree. It had been a great night even if it didn't turn out how they'd planned. Cami tugged on her father's hand and he quickly lifted her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"How's my baby girl?"

"Good, Daddy. I had the funnest time. Me and Ellie did dancing stuff."

"You did, did you? That sounds like the funnest."

"Did you and Mama have the funnest time too?"

Luke snickered at the question and avoided a swat from his best friend.

"Yep. We had a great time, sweetie." Haley replied, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Okay, well I have to go. Peyton has plans for our 'belated' Valentine's Day. Larry is in town and looking after Ellie so we're going to Charlotte for the night." Glancing to make sure his niece wasn't looking, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "We figure it's time to work on number two."

"Wow! That's awesome, Luke." Haley hugged her brother-in-law, happy for him and Peyton.

"Bye, Princess. I'll see you soon." Luke waved and blew his niece a kiss.

"Bye, Uncle Luke." She waved goodbye before going back to hugging her daddy. "Daddy, how long 'til Jamie gets home? I miss him."

"Aw, we miss him too, honey. He gets home tomorrow and I'm sure he'll be happy to play with you because I promise he misses you too."

"Of course he does. I'm his little sister. He's 'sposed to miss me heaps and heaps." She said with certainty.

"Now… what are we going to do today, beautiful? You get to choose."

Haley knew he was regretting his words as he listened to their daughter reel off the list of things she wanted to. Besides a fairly keen interesting in learning to shoot hoops and watching basketball games with her daddy and big brother, Cami was a girly-girl through and through.

"Don't look so horrified." She whispered after Cami had run to her room to get her dress up kit, "we can play Cami's games today… and then you can play mine tonight."

Pulling her flush against him, Nathan kissed her deeply. "Oh, I haven't forgotten. I'm really looking forward to it." He promised, running his hands down her back and over her ass, cupping it's firmness in his hands before smacking both cheeks loudly.

She kissed him this time, wrapping her arms around his neck and getting as close to him as she could. Her body tingled in anticipation for their night together.

It wasn't until they heard their daughter's footsteps on the stairs that they pulled apart sharing a secret smile, looking forward to the night ahead.

As they shared that same smile again now, hours later, they forgot that Cami and Deb were still in the room, their kiss turning from gentle to passionate in just moments.

"Yuck! They always do that." Cami accused with distaste.

"Hmm… well how about we get out of here and leave them to their yucky kisses?"

"Let's go!" Cami exclaimed, grabbing her backpack which was packed and ready next to the counter. "Bye."

Deb grinned at her son and daughter-in-law, so happy for them and the fact that they were still so in love all these years after they'd first gotten together. "Have fun." She called out teasingly before leaving the happy couple to themselves.

"Oh, we will." Nathan growled into his wife's ear, before taking her hand and pulling her up the stairs to their bedroom. He had plans for her and tonight nothing was going to get in the way.


End file.
